Help me forget
by sunshinegirl921
Summary: Hi this is my first fic :  hope you like it   read & review please :


Seto Kaiba was standing in front of the window and gazing into the deep blue night sky. The stars were shining so bright. He remembered what his mother had told him a long time ago 'See all these shining spots in the sky they are the souls of the people we lost .They are our guardians they watch us and make sure we are safe.' He always believed that she was watching over her two sons. And when he was troubled he always gazed into the night sky thinking about her. With these thoughts crossing his mind he didn't even noticed the woman approaching him. It wasn't until she placed her hand on his shoulder.' it is really beautiful '- a calm voice said. He turned around and saw Isis "You surprised me" –he said

'Sorry I didn't intended to.' she apologized.

'Anyway what are you doing here it is past midnight - you should be sleeping?'

'Same goes for you.' she laughed

'Well I was just thinking about stuff''- he mumbled- 'But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here when you should be sleeping?'

'Well... I...just needed to….hmm how to put it …well….I had a dream. And it told me to come here.'

'Huh!'

'Well I don't get it either. You see my dream had told me that here I'd find the person who can save me and help me find my way."

'Well it must have been a great disappointment to see me instead of the pharaoh' he said

'No actually it more of a relief .See for some reason I was glad that it was you.'

He gave her a surprised look. Isis pretended not to see his smirk and looked through the window and sighed.' I used to lie on the sand and look at the stars when I was a carefree girl. But now I have to deal with problems the size of a mountain. But every now and then it's good to remember the good old times. And now that my brother is in trouble I feel even worse. And the whole family expects me to put everything in order. And sometimes I feel helpless and...'- tears ran down her cheeks and she started crying.

Kaiba looked at her. She looked so week and vulnerable. Her world had fallen apart when her brother turned into some psycho and she had tried everything to save him. But it looked like she finally gave up and realized her helplessness to cope with the situation. Suddenly he placed his hand on her lips and said gently as if it wasn't him. She never knew that such person existed. With his other hand he wiped off her tears. 'Don't worry everything will be fine. Don't cry, you will save him I know it.' His voice sounded so calm and gentle. She never knew he had a side like this. But even now when she heard those words she couldn't stop crying. When he saw that his words didn't help her Kiba just hugged her and whispered in her ear 'Relax. Don't worry. I'll be here. You can cry all you want I can see you need it.'

He lifted her and carried her to her room. When he placed her on the bed she sniffed and look at him.' Thank you'

'You're welcome'-he said and turned around ready to leave.

'Wait! Where are you going? 'You said you'll stay with me'

Kaiba looked at her. Isis was so beautiful her blue eyes were a little red now but she still looked like a goddess. He couldn't help but say 'A promise is a promise. I'll stay.' As he was saying that he sat in the comfy armchair in her room.' I've never expected you to give up. You look like you are a strong person' – he said

"Well….I didn't give up and I'll never will….It is just sometimes I feel like I can't help him. And when those thoughts come to me I just can't stop crying. I wish that there was a person who could make me forget everything. Who can make me feel better a person who can make me believe I'm not alone in this world' – as she was talking the tears start running down her face again.

All of a sudden Kaiba stood up and said 'You want to forget everything huh? Well I'll make you forget' without saying anything else he leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. It was a passionate kiss Isis had never felt this way before. Her mind went blank. And then suddenly Kiba took his lips of hers and whispered in her ear 'That is all I can do' he smirked and walked out of her room leaving her with a hand on her lips.

'What the hell just happened'-Isis said to herself- 'He thinks that this kiss will make me feel better that will help me overcome my sadness.' She lay on the bed and decided that this night was more than confusing and she should get some sleep. But despite all her tries she couldn't all she could think about was Kaiba and his kiss. What the hell had he done? He helped her forget everything but the kiss. Isis sat in her bed. I need to see him now. I can't sleep because of him. She got up and went into the dark hall. She headed to Seto's room. When she knocked on the door she realized what she had just done. He would open the door and then what she would just say that his kiss was so good that she needed more or that after their duel her feelings towards him had changed. She tried to walk away but it was too late Kiba opened the door and looked at her. 'I….you…'

'Yeah. Do you want to tell me something?'

'Yes! I just wanted you to know that I can't sleep because of what you did two hours ago! '

'What do you mean I just kissed you. It is not such a big deal.'

'For you maybe but for me a kiss from the guy I like means a lot!' Isis said and after the words come out of her mouth she realized what she had said and her face turned red.

'The guy you like ? '

'Just forget what I said….'

'No I won't '

'Why?'

'Because when the girl of my dreams tell me that she like me I can't just pretend that I didn't heard her.' – He said and looked into her eyes

'You like me?' – Isis asked

'Yes! Why would I kiss you if I didn't like you? But you know it took you a lot of time to tell me how you feel.'- he said and put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

'Well it is good that you made your move' – she smiled and kissed him.

Kaiba smirked and pulled her into his room .


End file.
